


Boyfriend

by TwerkThatHazza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, BoyxBoy, Fluff, Jock!Liam, M/M, Nerd!Zayn, Parties, Smut, fuck buddies, teenage, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwerkThatHazza/pseuds/TwerkThatHazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous.<br/>- Ingrid Bergman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend

**Boyfriend: PART 1**  
 **Ziam AU Where jock!Liam and nerd!Zayn are in a relationship and Liam gets jealous of others flirting with HIS Zayn.**  
  
 _A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous._  
 _\- Ingrid Bergman_    
  
He didn’t mean to fall in love with Liam. It just happened. How was he supposed to know that Liam actually  _noticed_  him? Things like that only happen in movies and books, not in real life, and especially not in Zayn’s life. Zayn was just an ordinary guy in the 11th grade, just trying to study hard and make his Mum proud. There was no mention of the word  _boyfriend_  in any of his plans, but somehow Liam Payne squirmed his way in Zayn’s life. And Zayn thought that it was very confusing indeed. Of course, he obviously wanted to have a boyfriend (and possibly a husband) but he never thought of having one now. And he definitely did not think of it being a bad boy 12th grader with tattoos and a body that people take steroids for. Geeky Zayn with bad boy Liam. Nope, never in a million years. But life is funny like that.   
  
It all begun on that Monday morning when Zayn rode his push-bike into the school grounds and parked it next to all the other push-bikes. It’s not like he can’t afford to buy a car, he just prefers to ride his bike, and have the wind blow across his face as he pedals. Zayn had just finished chaining his bike to the pole when a car pulled up in the car park in front of him. Zayn stopped and stared of course, who wouldn’t, as the sleek black Ferrari’s engine purred to a stop, and the door opened wide. His mouth dropped as  _Liam fucking Payne_  stepped out. He was wearing a leather jacket with a navy t-shirt underneath, black skinny jeans which hugged his legs and his ass perfectly, and suede black shoes to match. Zayn was very fashion aware and prided himself with his knowledge and of how Liam’s outfit  _shouldn’t_  match but somehow it did, and by god did it look hot. Zayn watched as Liam reached over to the passenger side and grabbed out his back pack, standing up and slinging on his broad shoulder, shutting the door in the process.   
  
Liam walked towards Zayn, and oh my god he’s getting closer, and Zayn’s heart is about to pound out of his chest. Liam reaches the footpath and starts to walk past Zayn, but not before sending a wink his way and smirking. Zayn’s mouth dropped further, and he was vaguely aware of a small amount of drool on the corner of his mouth, and watched Liam walk away; Zayn might have been staring a little too hard at his ass. Liam raised his arm and held up what looked like car keys, pressed a button, and a resounding click emitted from the Ferrari, and brought Zayn back to his senses.   
  
Zayn closed his mouth and hoped that no one had noticed him gawking at the God that is Liam Payne. A booming laugh confirmed his worst fears and he turned to see his best friend Harry doubled over in laughter. Zayn waited patiently for his friend to finish his fit, even when Harry rolled on the floor for a couple of minutes, and hit him on the back of the head. “Shut up”. And that was when Harry re-doubled over laughing.   
  
  
  
  
Zayn ended up being late to first period as he was caught up replaying Liam’s wink in his mind at his locker, and missed the bell ringing through the school. He sprints down the hallways and arrives at the English class door heaving for breath. Zayn has never really been one for running, he prefers the bike of course. He swings open the door and the entire class turn their heads towards him, and Zayn had never been more mortified. The English teacher Mr Tomlinson, chuckles and Zayn’s very obvious embarrassment and motions for him to come inside the classroom. Zayn searches for his usual seat, but unfortunately it was already filled. It is never usually taken, but that would be because Zayn always arrives at least 5 minutes early to class. He’s not a teachers pet, he just doesn’t really like the people here, or anywhere; save for his two best friends. Oh, and Liam.   
  
Speaking of Liam, the only seat that was available just happens to be right next to the god himself. Zayn fumbles and stumbles his way down the back and practically falls into his chair. He can hear the class snigger but he keeps his head down and quickly gets out his english book and a pen. Mr Tomlinson resumed teaching the class but Zayn had a hard time concentrating when  _Liam Payne_  was sitting on his right. For some reason he could feel someone  _staring_  at him, so he turned his head to his right and flinched when he met warm brown eyes staring right back. Liam was slouched in his chair, one leg stretched out under the desk, and one bent and over the side of his chair. His face wore that drool worthy smirk, was twirling a pencil around his long fingers that rested on top of the desk. Zayn could feel the heat creeping up his neck so he quickly faced back towards the front of the class where he flinched again. The entire class and Mr Tomlinson were staring at him.  _Again_. “Well? Mr Malik, are you going to answer my question, or continue to drool?” Horrified, Zayn looked back down at his desk as the rest of the class sniggered. “That’s what I thought. Stay back after class please. You too Liam.” He tensed at the mention of Liam’s name, and this just couldn’t get any more embarrassing. It just couldn’t.   
  
Oh, but wait. Of course it could.   
  
Once class had ended, Zayn got up from his desk and meekly made his way to the front where Mr Tomlinson was waiting with an amused look upon his face. Zayn could feel Liam come up behind him and tensed, breathing in the strong - but addicting - scent of Liam’s cologne. It was musky and soft, yet manly and fierce at the same time; it was just Liam. Zayn’s eyes bulged when they watched Liam walk up and pat Mr Tomlinson on the back and he nodded, some sort of signal that Zayn must’ve missed, because Liam strutted out the door without another word. With his eyes still on the door, Zayn jumped when a cough sounded throughout the empty room. He snapped his head back to wear Mr Tomlinson was still standing, now with a grin, against the teachers’ desk.   
  
“Now I know that my half-brother is attractive, but could you please refrain from oggling at him in my class?” Zayn choked on his spit at his teacher’s forward words. “I’d rather not have to wipe up drool from the desk after you leave.” Zayn’s face was now red like a tomato and he felt hot all over. Liam is Mr Tomlinson’s  _half-brother_? What are the odds?   
  
“U-Um, y-yes sir. Of c-course.” Mr Tomlinson chuckled and shook his head smugly. There was an awkward tension in the air, and Zayn was suffocating.  
  
“You may go now.”   
  
“Okay.” Zayn has never walked so fast out of that classroom. So fast in fact, that he failed to see the very muscly, very handsome, and very nice smelling bad boy standing just outside the door. Strong arms caught Zayn just before he could hit the ground, but his books went tumbling to the floor. Zayn looked up in shock and was met with the same deep brown eyes that he had drooled over just minutes before. A smile tugged at the corners of Liam’s mouth and his eyes were filled with amusement.   
  
“Alright?” Zayn opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish, getting lost in the chocolate swirls either side of Liam’s nose. Instead of trying to form words and failing, Zayn nodded his head in response. Liam chuckled and made sure that Zayn was standing  _upright_  and bent down to pick up the spilled books. Zayn’s heart was beating a million miles and hour and he couldn’t breathe properly. Liam Payne was helping Zayn pick up his books, and Zayn was just  _standing_  there frozen to the spot. Suddenly, Liam’s head was back in Zayn’s eyesight and was handing over his books. Zayn looked down at them dumbly, and it was only when Liam  _shoved_  them into his arm did he take them.   
  
“Um, thanks.” Zayn could’ve slapped himself. All he could say was thanks? Say something more you idiot, he thought to himself. “I’m Zayn.” Zayn looked down at his toes, afraid of what Liam might do to him for talking. It’s not like Zayn wasn’t  _allowed_  to talk to Liam, it’s just that nerds  _don’t_  talk to jocks. Ever.   
  
“It’s cool. I’m Liam.” Zayn lifted his head and his own brown eyes widened in astonishment. Liam was talking back? First the wink and now  _actual words_?! This couldn’t be real life, it had to be a dream or some sort of sick joke. Liam Payne doesn’t just talk to you. “So, I’m having a party tonight night, did you wanna come?” Zayn’s mouth popped open again and he’s pretty sure that it almost touched the ground.  
  
“You… You’re inviting,  _me_?” Liam gave him a crazy look, and Zayn thought for a split moment that he’d heard him wrong.   
  
“Yeah, why not?”  
  
“Well… I just…” Zayn couldn’t find a reason why he couldn’t be invited, but it was more of the fact that he  _shouldn’t_  be invited.   
  
“Great! I’ll see you at 8!” And with that, Liam turned and walked away. Zayn was to awestruck to realise that he had no clothes to wear tonight, and that he had absolutely no idea where he lived. And before you say, it’s probably on Facebook or Twitter, Zayn has neither of those. Could he get more geeky?  
  
  
  
Zayn arrived home, gave a quick kiss to his mum and sisters, grabbed an apple to eat and ran up the stairs to his small bedroom. He really didn’t mind that it was small, he thought it made it feel more homey. There was a single bed up against the far wall, a duchess at one end, and a writing desk at the other. Zayn’s different artwork hung on the walls, mostly graffiti but there was one drawing that he prides himself with. A picture he drew of his love for Liam. You couldn’t tell that’s what it was about by just looking at it, you had to  _know_.   
  
Zayn was lying on his bed reading the book they had for English - a very interesting book on Afghanistan - when it happened. Zayn had his phone casually resting upon his desk when it suddenly vibrated. The only time it does that is if his mum is calling him. Not even Harry texts him very often. Zayn peers at it over the top of his book. When it vibrates again, he rolls of his bed and walks cautiously over to where his phone lays; you never know, it might just blow up. He presses the home button on his iPhone 4S and crinkles his eyebrows in confusion at the unknown number. It’s not till Zayn reads it again carefully that it’s from Liam. He picks up the phone with trembling hands, and unlocks it. How on earth did Liam have  _his_  number of all people.   
  
 ** _Heyy it’s Liam. 40 Buckwheel Drive, Wolverhampton. That’s my address for the party. Hope you can make it! xx ;)_**  
  
Zayn dropped his phone and almost screamed in excitement. Liam wasn’t kidding. He actually invited Zayn to his party! He flung open his bedroom door and ran down the stairs taking two at a time, and ran around the house screaming “HE INVITED ME! I’M ACTUALLY INVITED!”   
  
  
  
Zayn’s mum said for him to go of course because someone actually invited her son to go to their party. Her adorably geeky son. She sat watching Zayn sort through his numerous clothes in his cupboard, complaining that he has nothing to wear. Trisha shook her head and left her son to finally find something decent. Zayn ended up settling for black skinny jeans, and his favourite red sweater. He decided not to wear his glasses - he put contacts in - as it would make him seem  _very_  out of place. This outfit was simple, but in any case, effective. He finished the outfit off with some black boots, and styled his hair up in a quiff; he’s seen it on so many celebrities that he just  _has_  to try it. He grabs his phone and bounds down the stairs at 7:45 pm, giving him enough time to get there 10 minutes late, but nobody wants to turn up early to a party, especially not Zayn. He didn’t want to look like he was a complete and utter loser.  
  
He says goodbye to his mother and sisters and grabs the car keys. Zayn is so glad his mother leant him the car so he didn’t have to get dropped off. That would be mortifying. “Oh look, there’s Zayn Malik getting dropped off by his mother, what a loser”. Yeah, no thanks. And he definitely was not going to ride his  _bike_  to the party. He unlocks the doors to the Hyundai, and slides into the drivers side. Ah, leather seats, so good. Turning on the ignition, Zayn reverses out the driveway, and takes off towards Liam’s house.  
  
By the time he arrives (he may or may not have gotten lost), the party is in full swing. The music is blaring out the speakers and lights are flashing. People are all over the front lawn, either snogging, throwing up or smoking, and wow, Zayn’s never seen anything like this. Except for on those dumb American TV shows about pre-teens and such. Zayn parks further down the road, not wanting to get spew or eggs all over his mum car as she would surely kill him. He clambers out and makes sure that it is locked before walking down the short street to the front of Liam’s house. He’s at Liam’s  _house_  and his  _party_  and Zayn is beginning to hyperventilate before even setting a foot in the door.   
  
Zayn awkwardly makes his way across the front lawn - side stepping past some very horny and very drunk teenagers - and slipping through the front door which was left wide open. At this time Zayn pushed down his urge to close the front door out of habit, and put his hands in the pockets of his jeans instead. He kept his head down, avoiding eye contact and tried to find a spot in a quiet corner or on a couch. Just as he was about to sit down on a slice of the small couch in the middle of the living room, a large, strong hand grabbed his arm and Zayn spun around, afraid that this guy was going to rape him. He breathed in relief however when Liam’s face came into view. Although the initial fear was gone, it was replaced by the anxiousness of having Liam’s scrutinizing eyes rake over his body. Zayn had never felt so naked, even though he was fully clothed.  
  
“Hey mate, glad you could make it!” Zayn had to strain his ears to hear Liam over the loud music, and when Liam noticed, he grabbed Zayn’s arm again and dragged him to the kitchen. The music wasn’t so loud here. Liam let go of Zayn’s arm - finally as it was beginning to loose its feeling - and reached into the minibar and grabbed out to beers, one for himself and one for Zayn. “Here you go. Bottom’s up!” Liam unscrewed the lid of his bottle and raised it to his lips, chugging down half of its contents. Zayn stood there watching awkwardly holding his drink in one hand and scratching the back of his head with the other. He’s never drunk before, and wasn’t sure what the right thing to do it. Once Liam had finished chugging, he threw the empty bottle in the nearby bin, and raised his eyebrows at Zayn. “Aren’t you gonna drink that?” Zayn realised that he hadn’t even take the lid off, and was quick to do so. He raised the bottle top to his lips and took a swig. He coughed at the sour taste of beer, and sputtered some beer on the floor. Lia chuckled and patted him on the back. “Don’t worry mate, it gets better.” Perfect. Now He was completely humiliated. Liam had realised that this was Zayn’s first drink, but Zayn was glad that Liam didn’t tease him about it. Yet. The music in the background changed, and suddenly Liam was pulling on Zayn’s hand. “Come on! I love this song, let’s dance!” Zayn chugged down the rest of the drink - ignoring the burning sensation and the horrific taste - and stumbled after Liam, already feeling a little tipsy.   
  
The beat was heavy and rhythmic, and the lights were turned down. Liam moved to stand with his back to Zayn’s chest, wrapping his arms around Zayn’s neck, and moving his hips in a very suggesting way. Zayn was beside himself. This was too much. Liam was  _grinding_  on his crotch and again he caught himself just  _standing_  there. Zayn quickly placed his hand on Liam’s hips, pulling him closer to his own body, and Zayn could just see the smile grace Liam’s face. Liam turned around to face Zayn; one leg in between Zayn’s, his leg rubbing against Zayn’s now hardening crotch. Liam smirked and brought his lips to Zayn’s ear. “Enjoying yourself?” He whispered. Zayn couldn’t find his voice, so he nodded in response. Liam chuckled and nibbled at Zayn’s earlobe. “Well, it’s just getting started.” And when Liam began to suck at his neck, Zayn almost passed out.   
  
They danced and grinded for a while until both were very very out of breath. At one point Liam had attached his lips to Zayn’s and were heavily making out until Zayn really couldn’t breathe. He detached his lips from Liam’s and placed them onto his neck, sucking little lovebites all over. Zayn doesn’t know where the sudden confidence has come from, but he thinks that it has something to do with the alcohol coursing through his veins. Liam’s favourite song has long finished but they are still in the middle of the dance floor. Liam breathes heavily into Zayn’s ear, and whispers “Wanna get out of here?” Zayn nods, and Liam grabs his crotch, palming him - and oh my  _god._  Liam starts to walk away and Zayn follows him obediently off the dance floor and up the stairs, into a room - that somewhere in the back of his mind, Zayn thinks its Liam’s bedroom.   
  
Liam slams the door shut behind him after both boys had entered the room. Zayn turned to face him when he found himself being pushed ruffly up against the door, and a body pushed up against him. And if that wasn’t the hottest thing in the world. Liam began to grind on Zayn just like they were on the dance floor, only now with a purpose. “God, I wanna fuck you so bad Zayn.” Zayn’s eyes rolled into the back of his head with pleasure as Liam sucked even more lovebites onto his neck. He’ll have to sneak into his mum’s bedroom and steal the make up to hide this. “The minute you stepped through that door in that red sweater, I just wanted to rip it off.” Liam’s mouth made its way back to Zayn’s earlobe. “With my  _teeth_.” Zayn groaned, loud, and grabbed Liam by the hips, pulling him ever closer. He bucked up into Liam’s hips and whispered, “Kiss me.”   
 


End file.
